


Steve's Worst Nightmare

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been close, too close. A nightmare he never wanted to relive again, awake or in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are several of my stories that works so well in both the original fandom and the present Hawaii Five-0 show. This is one of them. :)  
> xxxxxx

"Doc said that you're on strict bed rest, Danny," Steve gently reminded his partner as he guided him into the house and closed the door firmly behind them before leading his lover towards the bedroom. Danny was extremely lucky not to be spending the night in a hospital bed.

Steve shivered unconsciously as he remembered the sight of the car as it sped towards his Second-In-Command. The only thing he could do was shout a warning and watch as Danny desperately threw himself out of the way. McGarrett wasn't sure if the car actually hit him; Bergman said the bruises could have been the result of Danno hitting the ground, but Steve did remember the horrible thump of his partner slamming into the pavement, and he could not forget the sight of Danny's body as he rolled like a rag doll across the road before stopping motionless face down in the gutter.

The sandy haired detective had been extremely lucky escaping with a severely bruised hip, abrasions down his right arm and face and damaged ligaments in his shoulder. Bergman had initially been concerned with head injuries, but the x-rays had been clear, and other than a headache, Danny showed no other symptoms of a concussion. Steve shook his head in disbelief after hearing the doctor's report-he had feared for the worst - and had never expected to be standing next to Danny's gurney in the examination room just a couple of short hours after the hit and run, listening to his lover as Danny argued against being admitted to the hospital. Initially he had agreed with Bergman’s orders for Danny to be admitted overnight, but Danny's desperate pleas to be discharged and rants about the hospital food had changed his mind.

"Come on, let's get you straight to bed," Steve told his lover gently as he tried to guide him towards the bedroom.

"I'm okay," Danny mumbled as he tripped unsteadily over his own feet, "I can rest just as well on the sofa."

Steve was unable to stop the smile, caused by his lover's stubbornness, that spread across his face as his arm quickly snaked around Danny's waist, preventing him from falling as they continued their trek towards the half closed bedroom door. "I know you are, aikane, but humor me a little. I have a habit of following doctors' orders, especially after I have been given the amount of painkillers that Doc gave you."

Danny mumbled under his breath and Steve laughed. Although the words were indecipherable, the tone was not, and told him of the other man's displeasure at Bergman’s instructions and disbelief that Steve had ever following any doctors' orders in his life. As they halted near the bed and he turned Danny around to face him. "Nothing wrong in going to bed." Steve reiterated firmly as he reached up and gently removed Danny's sling, watching for any signs of discomfort before he removed Danny's tie and began to undo the buttons on Danny's shirt. "Especially after the beating your body took today."

Steve gently removed Danny's shirt, being careful not to jostle his injured arm. He reached across and pulled down the blankets on the bed before silently nodding to Danny sit down before he knelt down and removed Danny's shoes and socks. "Okay Danno, into bed." he ordered.

Doing as he was told, Danny eased himself back into the bed and sighed as his eyes slowly drifted closed and a moment later he began to gently snore.

Standing beside the bed, McGarrett was unable to stop the small tremor of fear that rippled through his soul. Today his worst nightmare of losing his Second-In-Command and the most important person in his life had almost came true. It had been close, too close. A nightmare he never wanted to relive again, awake or in his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

“Danny, watch out!” Steve McGarrett could only shout a warning at his partner as he watched in horror as the car sped in Danny’s direction, giving the younger man little time to dive out of its deadly path. He was unable to tell if the car actually hit his Second-In-Command but he watched in horror as Danny slammed onto the ground and rolled like a broken doll into the gutter. Running before he even realized he was moving, Steve dropped heavily to his knees beside his partner’s motionless body, his fingers trembling as he pressed them into the side of Danny’s neck as he desperately searched for a pulse….

“No!” The strangled, heartbroken whisper reverberated loudly within his mind as his eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at the dark ceiling of his bedroom. Unable to forget the image of Danno laying broken and still on the road, Steve rubbed a shaking hand over his face in an attempt to wipe away the last terrifying tendrils of the nightmare from his mind. It was the same nightmare that had plague him since Danny had been hit by the car, several days before.

The soft, reassuring snore from the man lying beside him caught his attention, reminding him that his nightmare had never came true. Rolling over he reached for Danny, pulling him gently into his arms. He smiled as Danny snuggled closer, laying his head on Steve’s chest as he sleepily flung his leg across Steve’s waist and mumbled something that Steve could not understand. Holding Danny closer, Steve closed his eyes as he held the man he loved in his arms, thankful his worst fear had just been a bad dream.


End file.
